Page 38
Digitization #US Situation worsens (APR) ##Martial law -- 24 hours @ sub base ##Country in turmoil, on edge of social collapse ##Govs of CO, TX, CA refuse to comply or recognize the authority of WS ##Nat guard mobilized, in disarray. Several units AWOL. ##Ed Garner (General) refuses order to move on unarmed civilians ###WS relieves him of command, N.D Groper, Secy. of Defense resigns ###"Our neighbors are not our enemies" ##UNATCO detachment fires on NYC crowd (unconfirmed) ##"Situation may have degenerated to the point where UNATCO is no longer operating under governmental supervision." ##Similar reports received from Mexico City, London, Berlin, Paris, Moscow #Where is Mead? #The Man Who Was Thursday -- 217 Peabody Bldg Scene ##"I don't think, and shall never think, that the mass of ordinary men are a pack of dirty modern thinkers. No, sir, I am a democrat ... No, I may be mad, but humanity isn't." ##Syme: "You can believe in a sanity which is not merely your sanity. And you're right enough about humanity, about peasants and people like that jolly old innkeeper. But you're right about Renard. I suspected him from the first. He's rationalistic, and, what's worse, he's rich. When duty and religion are really destroyed, it will be by the rich." #Helios (Icarus mostly -- why so little Daedalus?): Yes, you will defeat the security network; it is confused, yes, expecting the breach that never comes." Analysis #Associated Press Reports / American Public Radio (See also: 24) ##Martial law has been in effect for at least twenty-four hours, game-time. This puts total plot time at four or five days. ##"Social collapse" is of interest; does this mean armed revolution against the upper classes? Disregard for others in the middle and lower classes? Witch hunts? This isn't specific enough, but still very interesting. ##Walton Simons has enacted RX-84 and completed his coup under Page's assertion. CO, TX, and CA secede -- however, it could have been assumed that they were gone well before the game started, what with the NSF and all. ##Again, King's The Stand runs very roughly parallel to this collapse. National guard mobilized to "keep the peace" in large sarcastic air quotes. The US is powerless, Mead is dead or incapacitated in his duties, and riots and looting rule the day on the streets. ##Good for him. A shame that he, too, may have been killed. This coup was largely peaceful and smoothly orchestrated, but that's no reason to assume that blood was not shed. ##Unsurprising. Also unconfirmed is the use of live ammunition. In Deus Ex 3 (not released at this time), reporters covering the riots in Detroit can confirm simplicities such as firing on the crowd. It is only fair to assume that NYC's infrastructure is so badly damaged that the media cannot access certain locations where protests are occurring, or RX-84 has been used for a media blackout (See 8 here). I am inclined to believe the latter. ##Oh, that happened long ago. The UN is powerless, the United States has no central authority or support from its own citizens, and the rest of the world is preoccupied. UNATCO is INTERPOL/FBI/CIA/NSA on steroids and augmentations. ##Open revolution in major cities the world over is uncontrollable. Page had lost once I left Paris. However, Asia and Africa appear to be stable. Africa, rebuilding since the eradication of AIDS in the 2030's, has a relatively strong economy and marginally better leadership than in the past. MJ12 has a grip on it, but the citizens are happy and unconcerned. Asia, too, has a fairly strong economy, and has turned inward to develop itself out more. #As above. Mead isn't speaking, no presidential address mentions. Just silent. I am of the notion that he was either infected with the Gray Death or, more possibly, assassinated. Simons is the POTUS now. Congress is meaningless before executive orders. Martial law has constituted a full-on suspension of the republic. Helios would know what to do. The Illuminati may not be quick or powerful enough with its decision-making and action processes. #Another excerpt. Getting towards the end! ##The rich control everything and anything. If they wish it to exist for some reason, so shall it be. The human desire for money is insatiable and drives people mad with power or greed. #A quick little note here about the sound design; Helios is far more Icarus than Daedalus. JC seldom hears the voice of Daedalus after the merge. Perhaps Icarus was just too powerful and Daedalus is only a minor part in the final product? And what might be the "breach that never comes"? Page 39 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages